transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Proposed EDC HQ
Proposed Map Ready For Review EDC HQ - Underground Barracks - Siberia Deep underground in the frozen wastes of Siberia, the EDC Barracks lives up to the sterile reputation of the land. Upon emerging from the GroundBridge, one will find halls snaking off in all directions, each differentiated by regiment and company. Rank and file troopers are four to a room, with two bunks in each. Officers and elite personnel can have their own room and personalize it to their desires. Entrance to the surface is through a long, lonely elevator ride leading to a camouflaged hatch. Going down deeper takes one to the base's command bunker. It is cold) in Siberia, and numerous maintenance shafts and crawlspaces are not heated, meaning the pipes and conduits are often covered in frost. The Siberia base has little offensive weapons, but is nigh invulnerable to surface assaults, meaning it can always hold out until reinforcements arrive via the GroundBridge. EXTERNAL DESCRIPTION In the frozen wastes of Siberia is a huge hatch disguised by conventional and holographic means. Getting inside requires sending a unique signal to the bunker, which will then open and allow entry. This is rare, however, as travel to and from the bunker is normally done by GroundBridge. There are not even roads leading to this place. Although there are a few secret turrets littering the area, the real defense comes from the vast amount of earth between the surface and what's below. Although it's nigh impossible to tell from the surface, this area actually houses the underground barracks satellite base of EDC HQ! EDC HQ - Lounge & Park - Paris Were it not for the GroundBridge terminal hidden in the subbasement, it may seem difficult to think of the Paris base as a military facility. The lounge is an open two story building with big glass windows that look out over the park. The city of Paris itself can be seen in the distance. Comfortable leather couches and tables are arranged amongst the pool tables, Foosball, arcade, and other games. The food is good and the atmosphere is relaxing. The lounge has a very Starbucks meets local pub feel to it. The park includes a garden) with flowers, several large plane trees near the benches. A stream runs through the park, eventually reaching a pond and fountain. In the winter, the pond freezes over and is available for skating. Of all the EDC bases, this is the least self-sufficient, having no central command facility and no defenses beyond several lampposts able to transform into laser turrets. EXTERNAL DESCRIPTION Located in the outskirts of Paris, not far from the Bois de Vincenne, is a fenced off garden with what appears to be a large coffee shop. The garden is quite pretty, with flowers, trees, and even a pond. The shop's windows are mirrored from this side, preventing anyone from looking in from afar. To get in, one must pass through a gate protected by guards who check everyone's ID and perform routine scans. Unbeknownst to the vast majority, this is secretly the Lounge & Park satellite base of EDC HQ! EDC HQ - Mission Control - North Korea This is where Earth Defense Command leads the continual fight to save the world. This two story room contains five rows of terminals), each with a technician wearing a headset coordinating some far off patrol, assault, or logistical dilemma. The constant activity means there's an omnipresent sounds of chatter filled with military jargon. In the center of the room is a massive 3D holo-generator that usually displays the geoscape of Earth. EDC patrols, known enemy positions, and other points of interest are highlighted. Command personnel can watch and control everything from the upper level, with terminals that allows access to everything within the Korea base, the EDC satellite facilities, and even bases beyond Earth. From here, an EDC Commander can be this planet's God. EDC HQ - Sickbay - Korea Although all the EDC satellite bases have basic medical facilities to deal with injuries, the main base's is a ansi(hw,fully) ansi(hr,functional) ansi(hw,hospital). Covering three underground levels, sickbay includes an emergency ward, disease control center, long term medical care, and offices for routine check-ups. Injuries suffered in battle are handled in emergency, after which patients that cannot be discharged are transferred to either long term medical care or disease control. Patients staying longer than a day can be situated either in shared or provide rooms depending on their needs. Sickbay is very well stocked and staffed, containing everything from MRI scanners to cybernetic attachment stations. Specialists of all kinds for both humans and organic aliens can be found here. Mechanical beings are expected to head to either Manufacturing, Shuttle Control, or the Submarine Launch Bay. EDC HQ - GroundBridge Hub - Korea A remarkably simplistic facility given how vital it is to both EDC HQ's functioning and the defense of the world, the GroundBridge Hub has contains two levels, with grated metal walkways heading directly into the mouths of the GroundBridges. Paris and Burkina Faso are elevated opposite one another, with Area 51, Siberia, and Decepticon Island on the ground level. The space here is large, suitable for large number of troops and heavy equipment on a moment's notice. The bridges operate on a set schedule, opening and closing with a terrifying WHOOSH. It takes some courage to go through the energy tunnels) for the very first time. The Hub is heavily trafficked by soldiers in civilian clothes, uniforms, or combat suits depending on their destination. In the event of an emergency, GroundBridge Control can direct EDC troopers to any satellite base to quickly respond to events anywhere in the world. EDC HQ - Training Grounds - Decepticon Island Once the heart of the enemy presence on Earth, Decepticon Island--still named such with a wink and a nod--is a shell of its former self. The sprawling city stands in ruins) from when Computron turned it into ash. Many structures still stand, but are used now for urban training so collateral damage poses no issue. Other sections of the city have been carved out to provide more natural terrain. Both holographic and mechanical training equipment litter the island to create any sort of scenario that the EDC Commanders can think of. Most of the EDC's retrofitting was done underground, with heavy lifts present to carry anything from a single man to a heavy jet fighter to the GroundBridge terminal. The Command Bunker can be used both to monitor the training operations and defend the area. Despite how relatively unimportant this satellite base is, it is well defended thanks to all the training weapons hidden throughout the base that can be ramped up to combat levels and turned against any attackers. EXTERNAL DESCRIPTION From a distance, Decepticon Island remains as it was left: a ruined, blackened city of technological ash. Flying over it, one can see that entire sections have been carved out and cleared away. There's been some new construction, and the area is crawling with troopers performing training exercises. Known to a select few, Decepticon Island is now used as training grounds for Earth Defense Command! EDC HQ - Underground Manufacturing and R&D - Burkina Faso Deep underground, just a hundred miles from the outskirts of the capital city of Ouagadougou, rests this sprawling labyrinth dedicated to Earth Defense Command. Upon emerging from the GroundBridge terminal, one is confronted with directions to either Manufacturing or R&D. Manufacturing is a huge factory, with gritty assembly lines and belching machines) that work to build the high tech equipment used by the EDC to fight the Decepticon menace. Everything from power armor to hover tanks to shuttles can be created by this highly adaptable facility. Watching the process from any of the catwalks that run above the city is awe-inspiring. In stark contrast to the industrial center, the R&D facility has white) walls and laboratories. Both mechanical and biological inventions can be worked on here. Men and women in lab coats can be frequently seen here, chatting to one another about their latest projects. Transformers can also receive medical attention here. The Manufacturing and R&D facilities can be defended by a number of experimental weapons, though being deep underground buys it time to receive reinforcements if needed. EXTERNAL DESCRIPTION Hidden in seclusion in the Nakambe Forest is a disguised military bunker. Camouflaged by both holographic systems and conventional techniques, it would be a fluke to stumble across it. Gaining access to the bunker requires sending a unique signal to the bunker, which will then open up and allow one to take the industrial-sized elevator downwards. Trees and brush surround the area, and hidden amongst them are numerous defense cannons. Many of them are experimental in nature. Unknown to most, this invisible bunker leads to the underground manufacturing and R&D satellite base for Earth Defense Command! EDC HQ - Submarine Launch Bay - Korea One of the holdovers from the Protectorate era, the launch bay contains everything needed to maintain a host of underwater craft. pools) in the bay are connected to water-filled tunnels that lead to the Pacific Ocean. Each pool has heavy machinery connected to tracks on the ceiling hanging over it to accommodate repairs and upgrades. In a pinch this equipment can be used to repair land vehicles or Transformers brought into the bay. Although Mission Control has absolute authority, a smaller command station is present here to handle the docking and undocking of the EDC naval fleet. The ability to secretly travel under the water and emerge anywhere is a useful one. The tunnels connecting the pools and the ocean have large blast doors that can be closed in the event intruders try to exploit them. EXTERNAL DESCRIPTION Along the eastern coastline near the border of North and South Korea, a camouflaged access port leads to a water-filled tunnel that runs underground. The port is protected by massive blast doors and undersea energo-harpoon turrets, and the turrets are lined with point defense guns. Its mere existence is an unknown, but this tunnel actually leads straight to EDC HQ! EDC HQ - Shuttle Control - Area 51 Of all the EDC HQ satellite bases, Area 51 shows the least amount of change from its previous state. Area 51, smack in the middle of the blazing heat), contains numerous above ground facilities and three Cybertonium landing strips. From the ground, Earth Defense Command shuttlecraft and other aerospace vehicles can be seen taking off and landing at all hours of the day. From afar, a powerful cloaking field hides their presence and confuses long range sensors into thinking normal military craft are here. Unlike the other satellite bases, Area 51 does not hide its existence; instead it hides what it truly is. Most believe it still under the control of the United States Air Force. The base's command center leads directly to the underground GroundBridge terminal connecting it to the rest of EDC HQ, and work with them to monitor the state of all EDC vehicles around the globe. Its defenses are the most conventional of them all, with massive anti-air laser turrets, missile batteries, long range radar dishes, and a whole host of tanks and soldiers here to defend the base. EXTERNAL DESCRIPTION Area 51 looks as it usually does. Numerous hangars and airstrips are out in the desert, with secret military craft and shuttles using it at random times. A powerful cloaking field hides their presence, however, and confuses long range sensors. Once past the holographics, the base is very well defended by hover tanks, power armoured soldiers, and laser turrets. You aren't getting in here without one hell of a fight. Most believe Area 51 is still under the control of the United States Air Force, but in reality it is the satellite base that houses the shuttle fleet for Earth Defense Command! EDC HQ - Central Entrance - Korea Getting into the main facility of EDC HQ is no easy feat. Accessed through a large, holographically hidden hatchway out in the country-side where the old Protectorate base once stood, one first reaches the massive Gestalt-grade elevators capable of transferring immense amount of personnel and armor. Once inside, the entrance has a cold, white) decor. Heavily armed and armored guards check ID and run detailed scans on all visitors. The base doesn't get more friendly until you bypass their checkpoints and move deeper into the base. The terrain around the base's entry hatch is covered with hidden defenses, from holographically disguised laser machine-guns to fake trees that transform into missile launchers. A powerful shield generator protects the entire site, and reinforcements can be drawn in via the GroundBridge. EXTERNAL DESCRIPTION Way out in the North Korean countryside is a military bunker. Previously at this location was a non-descript office building hiding the presence of the Protectorate HQ, but these days there's no attempt to hide the site as a military installation. At a glance there's no evidence that is an EDC facility, however. A little used road heads back to civilization, and the base contains a parking lot. To gain access, one must present ID and submit to detailed scans, though in actuality anyone nearing the base's perimeter will be carefully watched by Mission Control. The base is heavily defended with turrets, forcefield generators, and elevators that can bring vehicles to the surface. Those with security clearance will know that this base is actually the central headquarters of Earth Defense Command! GROUNDBRIDGE MOVE EMITS @move = WHOOSH! You take the GroundBridge to _____. @omove = WHOOSH! _____ arrives via the GroundBridge from _____. @oxmove = WHOOSH! _____ takes the GroundBridge to _____.